battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ototo Development Team
Ototo Development Team (also known as Ototo Corps) is a feature introduced in the version 6.0 update. The feature allows the player to develop a new appearance for the Cat Base, Cat Cannon attacks and also further increase the Cannon power. Ototo Development Team can be accessed by scrolling to the right in the Gamatoto screen. Explanation The feature is unlocked after clearing Empire of Cats Chapter 1 and is only functional after the player has upgraded the Cat Cannon Power, Range and Charge to level 10 at the Upgrade Menu. To develop, Ototo requires some resource materials and workers to build. The resource materials can be obtained randomly when clearing Stories of Legend stages. The resource type dropped usually has a tendency with the stage cleared, eg: Stages with Zombies usually drop Beast Bones. Stages with Red Enemies usually drop Bricks. Materials can also be obtained by clearing Material Guerrilla Stages. The engineer(s) required can be obtained from Gamatoto Expedition randomly after clearing an expedition, one at a time with a maximum of having five engineers. Note that when in progress of upgrading, you may still obtain engineers from Gamatoto expeditions. Getting materials Materials are scattered throughout Stories of Legend. Upon clearing any stage, there is a chance to get materials. There are 7 types of material: Bricks, Feathers, Coal, Sprockets, Gold, Meteorite, and Beast Bones, each associated with a certain enemy type (Red, Floating, Black, Metal, Angel, Alien, and Zombies, respectively). The type of materials dropped is not directly affected by enemies in that level; for example, Feathers can be received in levels that don't spawn any Floating enemies at all. Materials won't drop in Event Stages (Red) and Collaboration Stages (Purple). No levels have a limit of how many materials you can obtain or how many times they will drop, so the player could just grind one stage forever. Torture Room is an effective stage for this since it's so quick, and every material drops there except Meteorite. The drop rate is applied on all stages in a sub-chapter, so it's always more efficient to farm a stage with the lowest Energy cost. The star difficulty only affects how many items you can farm per a stage clear. Also, some players may not be at the later sub-chapters. This is why some of the below recommendations for material farming contain lower percentages. *1-Star gives a maximum of 3 items. *2-Star gives a maximum of 4 items. *3-Star and 4-Star give a maximum of 5 items. The best sub-chapters to gain certain materials: *Bricks - Glucosamine Desert (27%) *Feathers - Risqué Terrain (16%) *Coal - Squishy Cave (20%), Capone's Jail (24%) *Sprockets - The Legend Begins (13%), Ancient Ruins (Insane) (Strait of Wings) *Gold - Battle Royale (13%), Ancient Ruins (Insane) (Strait of Wings) *Meteorite - Scars of War (12%), Area 22 (33%) *Beast Bones - Walk of Fame (32%) The item drop rate per chapter: Drop rates for materials per sub-chapter have a trend of matching the traits of enemies found in its stages. For example, Area 22 has a high drop rate for Meteorites and Suburbs of the Dead has a high drop rate for Beast Bones, as both sub-chapters feature a heavy presence of Alien and Zombie enemies, respectively. Getting Engineers :Engineers can be obtained from Gamatoto expeditions. Player will be notified if obtaining one. Can be obtained at the same time as an expedition assistant for Gamatoto. Retiring an expedition assistant also gives the option to change them to an engineer. :The engineer will be spent on base upgrade, and players can have up to 5 at once. Once the limit is reached, no extra engineers can be obtained. Advanced base upgrades can require up to 4 engineers. Upgrading tutorial To access Ototo Corps, simply go to the Gamatoto screen and swipe left. This will take you to the Ototo Corps screen. Once on the Ototo Corps screen, tap on the engineer, and select an upgrade. If the required materials are available, development on a project can commence and will finish in 12 or 24 hours. Base upgrade materials/information Switch Information |-|Normal Base= |-|Slow Beam= |-|Iron Wall= |-|Thunderbolt= |-|Waterblast= |-|Holy Blast= |-|Breakerblast= Missing level 11-19 Thunderbolt damage, as well as Waterblast attack range (Please feel free to add to it yourself!) Tips *The Foundation and Style parts are purely decorative. Only the Cannon part changes the effect of your base. *Foundation/Style/Cannon combinations are saved between formation slots, so double check which Cannon you have equipped if you're making significant changes to a formation. *For most stages, the normal Cat Cannon is perfectly capable if not the best choice. It excels at clearing out enemies with very low health (including the dreaded Assassin Bear but not Metals), knocks enemies back, and can be used to interrupt an enemy just before they finish a long attack animation, giving the player a bit more time to defeat them. *The Slow Beam excels at applying a moderate length slow effect to all enemies on the battlefield. It is perfect for keeping fast and powerful enemies from plowing through your defenses, either after your front line is cleared by an enemy attack, or as a means of giving your status effect inflicting cat units more time to do their job. *The Iron Wall can be used to instantaneously block non-Zombies from advancing for a brief moment, and is most effective against enemies with slower attack rates that do not inflict Critical Hits. Unlike the Slow Beam, the Iron Wall can result in enemies grouping up in front of the wall, which could be a good chance to wipe them out all at once with a powerful area attack. *The Thunderbolt can be used to freeze all enemies in front of the furthest away Cat Unit (closest to the enemy's base) for a moderate duration, in addition to doing slight damage which may be sufficient for wiping out peons. This can delay the action of enemies that have long attack animations without knocking them back, which might be preferable depending on enemy composition. *The Waterblast can be used to remove a significant percentage of Metal enemies' health in front of the furthest away Cat Unit. As the Waterblast removes health based the target's remaining health and not their maximum health, it is best used against Metals with the largest health pools as early as possible for maximum effect. Never use Waterblast on non-Metal enemies; it will only do 1 damage. *The Holy Blast is an extremely potent anti-Zombie shockwave that removes a percentage of maximum health from all Zombies on the field, in addition to freezing them briefly, knocking them back, forcing burrowed Zombies to the surface (plus dealing significantly increased damage), and permanently killing Zombies who are finished off by the cannon. It is best used to intercept powerful Zombies who have already burrowed into the ground, or to chip away at and potentially finish off Zombies on the surface. Never use Holy Blast on non-Zombie enemies; it will do nothing at all. *The Breakerblast is a fast-acting shot that quickly knocks back and breaks the barrier of the nearest enemies. It can be used as a alternative to the Cat Cannon for knocking back and damaging only the enemies in the front, which may be preferable to knocking back all enemies depending on enemy composition. It can also be used to interrupt enemy attacks, and is easier to time due to its more immediate effect. Finally, it is very effective at breaking barriers in a group of enemies, or one of a single tough enemy that easily obtainable Barrier Breakers might struggle with. Trivia *Prior to version 6.8, all Cannons were capped at level 10. *The Iron Wall Cat is the slowest cat unit in the game, with a movement speed of 0. **It is also the only cat unit that does not attack. Gallery Ototo_animated.gif|Official animation Reference *https://www.reddit.com/r/battlecats/comments/6ag0gr/guide_levels_cat_base_materials_the_most/ *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecatswiki/d/%A5%AA%A5%C8%A1%BC%A5%C8%B3%AB%C8%AF%C2%E2 Category:Game Features